Various forms of pouring spouts for piercing a wall portion of a container and then dispensing fluent material from the container have been heretofore designed. However, most of these pour spouts have not been specifically designed for use in piercing the side walls of containers for granular materials and ease and reliability of operation.
Examples of pour spouts including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,024,913, 2,333,781, 2,442,126, 2,609,967 and 2,805,793.